Brothers in arms
by stormy1416
Summary: this about freedom and friendship.


**Brothers in arms**

**BY Samantha Tear**

Once Long ago but not so very long ago. A boy named Ricky lived with his parents Stacy and Michael in Colne. Ricky was fourteen years old and a victim of child abuse.

"Ricky get up these stairs now!" "Yes mother." "What took you so long boy?" asked Michael "Well speak up boy!" Shouted Michael as he punched Ricky in the nose. "Well answer me!" "I WAS BEATEN UP., I get bullied not that you care!" shouted Ricky while he held his bloody nose. "Right Boy it's the cellar for you, no food or water for two months." So Ricky need to escape. There was an open window in the cellar. His parents wouldn't know because they wouldn't be coming in for two months so Ricky climbed out of the window.

Ricky travelled for days and found an Inn called the Traven Inn. A young girl was smiling at him and waved him over. Ricky went over to her. "Hey my names Sugar Pie what's yours?" "Ricky." "Nice to meet ya Ricky, where ya eadin?" "Don't know really got nowhere to go, see I ran away from home "Why?" "Parents wacked me yan for nowt." "You poor thing why would anyone want do that to a young handsome fella like yaself. If ya go no place to gahn then I know just the spot for ya." "Really where?" "See the four captain siblings are looking for new recruits. Their names are Lightning, Rider, Thunder and Black Heart." "You mean the pirate brothers of the Black Ink?" "Sam the Black Heart ani't no male, she might be a tomboy and a feminist, but if she heard you say that she'll have your guts for garters." "Ow." "Yeah but she ani't all bad, us girls have to watch out for her brothers, they have a reputation when it comes to the ladies, me and me sisters Scarlet and Roxanne should know." "What ya mean?" "I "Dated" Lightning, Scarlet "Dated" Flynn and Roxanne "Dated" Thunder." "Oh." "Hey I'll take you to them."

"Ey Lightly got someone for ya." "Who you been there do that." "No the boy is name is Ricky, ranaway from yam he did, got nowhere to gahn. So I was opin you would sign im up for me." Said Sugar Pie flirting while learning over a little, Lightning looked down and couldn't look away. "So will you do it then for me?" "Yeah, boy come here, how old are you." "Fourteen captain." "Same age as Sam. I am twenty-two, Flynn is twenty one and thunder is seventeen. Remember that boy." "Aye aye captain." "Can you fight?" "No captain." "We'll soon fix that, lesson with Sam and Flynn sort that out lad. "Welcome to the Black Ink you scurvy dog".

Months later Ricky was a lean mean fighting machine. "Sam, land O." "Good work rookie, do ma a fayvour and get those lazy brothers of mine up out of their beds and up on deck ASAP!" "Aye aye captain." With that Ricky ran off to the other three captain's cabins and bang on the doors.

"Captain Rider!" "Yes?" asked Flynn as he stood behind the door with only his naked chest upwards showing. "Black Art wants ya up on deck ASAP!" "Err it's not even noon, tell that bossy sister of mine to remember that I and Lightning brought her and Thunder up! She doesn't call the shots. I'll be there in ten." "Aye aye captain, Captain Thunder!" "What is it Ricky can't you see I've got company?" "Aye captain but Black Art wants ya on deck we've docked." "She is the youngest she ani't the boss of me!" "Don't want to keep that sister of yours waiting my little pumpkin." "No I supports not." "Captain Lightning." "What's up Ricky lad?" "We've docked and your sister wants ya like to see ya up on deck ASAP!" "Right ok."

"What on earth took yus tree so long to get ere?" "Sam we have lives I had company." "I can see that max." "It's Thunder." "Aye I know that's your middle name, yus wouldn't want ya full title now would ya." "Lay off him Sibella and tell us what's so important that you have to get a man of off bed before noon." "Well Eugene, if yus didn't stay up all night long swiging wid lasses we wouldn't ave ad this problem." "Right Stormy I get it we are all players what is." "We'll need a plan."

"Right you scurvy lot listen up, we have docked in China." Started Lightning "We will go in from the north at the cover of dark." Said Thunder. "Aye it won't be easy. I ani't going to lie to yus." "No Sam that's right it won't be." "We will go in groups, I'll take the lasses." "I'll take the youngest boys, Lightning will take his gunners, the rest are with Flynn. "Aye Captains." Shouted the crew. "We will meet back ere at twenty one undred ours sharp."

Twenty one hundred hours and everyone was up on the deck waiting to hear what they had to do. "Right get in to yus groups, lasses we will take the villages." "Since we are the youngest fellas we'll take the jungles, watch out for war lord Wang Sun Lien. He has child soldiers that we could use for cabin crew." "We other two groups will take the towns and cities."

Ten minutes later they evaded their parts all singing a song about them to scar the people. "Right Lasses let's take them and remember no mercy." They went in swords at the ready before long the villages knew what was happening soon there was a bloody battle.

"Right towns and cities there's more of them than us but we can win." "That's right Flynn; now let's show them whose boss lads."

"Guys be on your guard we need to watch out for war lord Wang Sun Lien, if you see a huge man with long black hair and a bread with a scar on his left eye and a golden tooth let me know he's mine." Soon the fight was on. All four captains have lost many of their own and so have the enemy. Sam Lightning and Rider have won and taken what they need to replace their lost and payment. They are all back on the ship but there's one brother missing.

"Black thunder, haven't seen you in a while, I think last time you and I met you must have been ten, no seven and you gave me this scar." Said the man. "Well isn't it war lord Wang Sun Lien, haven't changed a bit in the last ten years." "How's that family of yours doing boy, how old is your sister? Fourteen now, I bet she is as pretty as her mother, then again you all look alike, not that you ever knew your parents, or well since I couldn't have your mother, I'll just have your sister instead." "DON'T YOU DARE TALKL ABOUT MY FAMIL!" shouted thunder as he brought his sword down cut Wang's arm he then got some help from a Chinese boy, who wacked Wang over the back of his head and knocked him out. "Thanks what's your name?" "Lee." "Well lee welcome to Black ink.

"Thank goodness you're syaf, are yus alright? What appen? Tell me as I eal those wounds, the others are done." "Thanks sister, I am ok and I had to sort Wang out."

"I am looking for Lee, which one of yus is Lee? Can any of yus speak English?" "I am Lee and we can speak English." "ey Lee I am Ricky, yus are a cabin boy and we will share a cabin wid me." "Ok."

After that there was a huge party to celebrate their victory and share their jewels out. Everyone was drinking rum. But what they didn't know was that Michael and Stacy had heard of the pirates and where now on a ship with war lord Wang sun Lien waiting for their revenge on black breads grand children and their crew.

"Lee yus all right?, yus look distanced." "I need to go back to China and fight for my country, that's what Wang told me. If I ever want to see my parents." "What that's rubbish, yus weren't fighting for your country. Wang lied so yus would do is duty wuk." "You will believe anything that those captains of your say." "Nar, not true look I know they seem scary but they are kind, they may seem that they ate each other but they don't deep down they care and love each other and the crew, and we love and care about them too. Family is the most important thing to them, and they whole crew including you are family. Just look in to their eyes. Especially Sam's, the prettiest, sweetest, smartest, bravest lass I ever met. Her dark blue eyes show nothing but love." "I've never been part of a family before." "Me to until I ran away and joined the Black Ink." "My siblings and I were kidnaped as young children; they were slaughter in front of my eyes." "That's terrible seems like yus want Wang dead." "Yeah wait you've took a shine on Black Heart." "Yeah haven't you taken a shine on a lass?" "Yeah Bo Yin." "eres to us and the start to our freedom brothers in arms." "Brothers in arms."

An hour later the pirates stared to sing. (What shall I do with a drunken sailor?) After that their party was drawn short when something hit the ship and coursed a big bang.

"We're under attack, set the cannons up," ordered Sam. "Get over on the other ship and fight." Ordered Flynn. Ricky and Lee were on the other ship now, fighting side by side. Then Ricky came across his parents and at the same time lee came across Wang.

"Ricky our dear son who ran, you'll never be a man." "Your father is right, mind you we never wanted ya!" "we kept you to be our slave that's all you have ever been and that's all you ever be until the day we die." "That's not fair, I am sick of all the rubbish you guys have given me in the past but no more."

"Why isn't it Lee, you waste of space, no wonder you parents looked pleased when I killed your siblings and then them." "You're a mean old man." Said Lee as he drove his sword deep in to Wang's chest and watched him die. At the same time Ricky did the same to Michael and then turn to Stacy. "You wouldn't kill an elpless woman would you?" "Yes mother I would and with that Ricky ended his mother's life with no regrets. The Black Inks` crew went back on board the Black Ink and watched the enemy ship go up in flames then explode. After that there was a big celebration that lasted for a month not that any of us can remember half of it. The brothers in arms Ricky and Lee never forgot the day they won back their freedom together.

"What appen to the captains and the brothers in arms dad?" "Well Eve, they all still live on the Black Ink. Lightning married a woman named Sally and together they ad six kids Dylan, Stella, Stormy, Bolt, James and Sofia. Flynn married a German princess named Rapunzel; together they had four kids; Samantha Lily, Annika, Flynn JR and Eugene JR. Thunder married a lass named Mona they had two kids, Maximilian JR and Sibella. Ricky got is lass Sam the Black Art and they married and had Connor and Eve. Lee and Bo Yin married and had Yang and Tiger Lilly." "Wait thy are our names." "Aye Connor that they are."


End file.
